


Seeking Relief (Updated)

by AnimeLover4Life



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Humor, Humorous Ending, Song Fic., Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto has finally HAD IT.  He couldn't bring back Sasuke and now he think that "They" wanted to see him dead.  But was he doesn't know is that his teammate might pay a higher price than she could ever imagine.  (My first attempt at a song fic.)  (Based off of the Song: Inside the Fire by Disturbed)!!!  rated M just to be safe!!!  I don't own Naruto!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeking Relief (Updated)

-In Naruto's apartment

"Sasuke", Naruto said before running his hands through his hair. "Why do you have to be such an idiot?", he asked himself. 'Probably because HE'S as big of an idiot as YOU ARE', Kurama retorted to the blonde. I'm NOT an idiot, FOX", Naruto retorted back at his tenant. 'You know what? I agree you aren't an idiot. You're a WEAK idiot', Kurama said as he gleefully howled through his cage inside of Naruto. "For the Last TIME, I'm not an IDIOT", Naruto shouted for the umpteenth time, trying to get his point across. Naruto was about to retort but Kurama's chakra sense told him that he needed to be quite and let the Fox explain himself. "Do you know why I call you weak? It because without me, you'd already be DEAD. IF it wasn't for ME, that Uchiha whelp would've killed you. You want to another reason why I call you WEAK? Is because despite the fact that you like "that" teammate of yours, you don't have the guts to say anything to her other than 'I promise I'll be YOUR SASUKE-KUN back to you", he said the last part out of spite. Naruto didn't have a comeback to anything that Kurama had said. He was about ready to go back to his word when Kurama slammed his paw down. 

"DID I SAY WE WERE FINISHED? NO. DO YOU WANT TO WHAT ESLE I CAN'T STAND? ”Yeah I know bla bla bla", Naruto said making a gesture with his hands, mocking Kurama in the process. Kurama didn't care. He was going to get the last word in. Period. "What I can't stand the most is that BOTH OF YOUR PARENTS ARE DEAD BECASE OF YOU", Kurama shouted at the top of his lunges. Naruto's mocks of the Fox had stop. "What do you mean?", Naruto asked not understanding the Fox's point. "IT WAS YOUR FATHER, THE FOURTH HOKAGE, WHO SEALED ME INSIDE OF YOU TO STOP ME FROM DESTROYING YOUR VILLAGE", Kurama's shouting ceased knowing now that he had Naruto's full attention. "Originally, I was sealed inside of your mother, Kushina Uzumaki. I was about ready to make my escape and kill her when she was pregnant with you, but couldn't thanks to the THIRD'S and FOURTH'S sealing jutsus. But then, a man was somehow able to swipe me from your mother's cage and I was placed under HIS control. I was about ready to destroy the village when YOUR FATHER SHOWED AND TRASNPORTED ME AWAY. He then concocted another combination jutsu. He combined the Reaper Death Seal and Eight-gram sealing jutsu. Since it's impossible to keep all of my chakra in one's being, he took half of my chakra into himself, and the rest....HE POURED INTO YOU", Kurama screamed the last part.

"Face it kit. You're not a HERO. You're a CANCER", Kurama made his point clear before huffing the last part before going back to his cage and going to sleep. 'I'm a CANCER', Naruto thought to himself. "I bring nothing but pain to others around me", Naruto said out loud. "I guess there's only one thing left to do", and with that Naruto took out a kunai out from his pocket, and held it to his throat. Before he gave into his depression, he had one last thought. 'Goodbye Sakura-Chan, I hope you'll be better off without me in your life', Naruto said to himself. After that, everything around him turned black.

-Team 7 training ground  
Sakura and Kakashi were waiting at the Team 7 training block waiting for Naruto to show up. It was actually kind of funny because the two of them were thinking that maybe Kakashi's habit of showing up late had finally worked and the boy was going to show up a couple minutes late. NOT A COUPLE OF HOURS LATE. "Hey Sakura, why don't you go to Naruto's apartment and got check on him. It's really odd that he's not here yet", Kakashi said as he scrunched his fingers in between his nose. "Ok sensei", Sakura replied to without giving Kakashi any grief. 'Come on you idiot', Sakura thought to herself. 'What could you possibly be doing to not even show up to train? Other than eating ramen,' as she tried to make a funny out of the situation, and jumped from tree to tree and save herself the effort of walking and making this a longer trip. She didn't try talking to her friends, namely Ino, because the more she thought about it, the angry she got at the thought of him trying to skip out on training. 'When I get my hands on you, I beat you to a bloody pulp', as she was now right outside his apartment door. "Come on Naruto, open up", she knocked. No reply. "COOME ON NARUTO. OPEN UP", She yelled this time with a little more humph in her voice. "OK", Sakura said before tightening her glove up her hand. "Don't say I didn't warn you", and with that she shattered the door into a million wooden pieces with a single punch. She stuck her inside and couldn't find him. "Naruto?", she asked, still no response. Now, she was officially getting worried. She was so used to, "Hey Sakura-Chan", and "Can we get some ramen after training?".  
Inside the Fire starts  
Devin  
Won't go to heaven  
She's just another lost soul,  
About to be mine again  
Leave her  
we will receive her  
It is beyond your control  
will you ever meet again

Then, she had a very eerie feeling when she came across the bathroom door. She was about to give it a knock when she noticed that it was left open. That was when she opened the door fully and dropped to her knees, and started crying uncontrollably, seeing that Naruto had slit his throat with a kunai. "AHH. NARUTO, Sakura screamed and stammered before she crawled up to his limp body. "Naruto?", she asked before bring her index and middle finger to the right side of his neck and pressed against him. She was about ready to let out another scream before she felt a pulse. But it was very faint. "You better not die on me. Or else I'll revive you and kill you myself". She thought about leaving him and telling Kakashi-sensei right away before remembering that she's a medical ninja. She thought maybe she could pull it off, but thought better of it by leaving him in the more than capable hands of her master, Tsunade. She put one of his arms over her left shoulder and made a B-line for the Hokage Tower. 

Devin  
One of eleven  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child,  
she was taken  
and then forsaken  
you will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again  
[Chorus:]  
Devin lies beyond this portal  
take the word of one immortal  
Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
release your life  
to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
there's another way  
release your life  
take your place inside the fire with her

 

Her adrenaline was pumping through her a lot faster than she was expecting because she made it to the Tower in ten minutes. Knock Knock. "Who is it?", Tsuande asked in her usual annoyed voice. "Tsunade-Sama", Sakura shrieked. "I.... I'm sorry WE, need your help". Tsunade, thinking it to be nothing more than a joke, played along. "And what's the problem?", she answered as she continued her paper work. It was then than that her door was completely busted off its hinges, with Sakura holding a bleeding Naruto who had dry blood from his neck wound. "Hurry Sakura, put him on my desk", Tsunade told her in calm voice. Sakura took her calmness as a sign that Naruto would be in good hands. 'I don't understand', she thought to herself, 'Why isn't the HE doing anything?'. The HE Tsunade was referring to was the Nine-Tailed Fox though she didn't know for a fact if the Fox was indeed a HE or a SHE. It was then that she came up with her own conclusion as why Naruto was in this bad of shape. She turned and looked at her apprentice. "I'm afraid I can't do anything. Or rather I WON'T do anything", was Tsunade's answer as she crossed her arms and leaned up a wall in the room. 

Sever  
Now and forever  
you're just another lost soul about to be mine again  
see her, you'll never free her  
you must surrender it all  
If you'd like to meet again

Fire  
For your desire  
As she begins to turn cold for the final time  
you will shiver  
till you deliver  
you will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Take it away

"WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING", Sakura screamed at her sensei. "IF YOU DON'T DO ANYTHING HE'LL DIE". Tsunade controlled her emotions and kept her cool somehow before giving her explanation. "The reason why I can't/won't do anything is because Naruto is suffering from a broken heart. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BROKEN HEART?", as Sakura was still screaming. "WELL, THINK ABOUT IT", as now Tsunade had now uncrossed her arms and was face to face with Sakura. "HE (NARUTO) ALWAYS COMPLEMENTS YOU AND CHEERS YOU ON. HE (NARUTO) IS ALWAYS THERE WHEN YOUR SASUKE-KUN REJECTS YOU", she said the last part out of spite. "NARUTO IS ALWAYS ASKING YOU OUT ON A DATE, AND WHAT DOES HE GET? A PUNCH IN THE FACE, AND NOT JUST ONE TIME. IT'S EVERY... SINGLE...FUCKING.... TIME". Tsunade had finally calmed down from her rant. "I mean to be honest, I surprised he's being this loyal to YOU. "WHAT...THAT.SUPPOSED TO..MEAN?", Sakura asked as the water works were stinging her eyes, matching Tsunade in the screaming department. "I mean come on Sakura", Tsunade said with almost a laugh. "There's Hinata, who's loved Naruto from the beginning. Then there's Ino. I mean can you imagine if SHE and YOUR "BOYFRIEND" were to ever get MARRIED? Finally there's Temari. Can You imagine if THEY were to get MARRIED? I mean, the only time the two of you would see each other would be on missions, and would be only once or twice a year. After that, you'd be all by yourself. Before you retort, I'll explain. Ino would have Chouji or Sai. TenTen would have Rock Lee after she opens her eyes and sees that Neji is NOT the one for her. Shino or Kiba would marry Hinata. So that pretty just leaves with Shikamaru, and don't get me started on THAT". Sakura felt the effects of her masters words kick in. She really would be all alone, and she certainly wasn't going to be getting in a relationship with Shikamaru anytime soon.

She hugged her master before getting back to the task at hand. She put her hands on both sides of Naruto's neck to as not to choke him. As she was healing him, she thought back to all of times that they had together, which wasn't for him.

Flashback  
"Sakura-Chan, do you want to go on a date?", Naruto asked cheefully. "NO" was Sakura's answer before punching him so hard that he landed in the nose of fourth Hokage on the Hokage Mountain.  
Flashback Ends

Flashback  
"Sakura-Chan, do you want to go eat some ramen?" Naruto asked unbeknownst to him that she had just gotten into a fight with Ino. "MUST OBLITERATE", and with that Sakura knocked him so hard that the Ichiracu Ramen stand had to get rebuilt.  
End Flashback

"Naruto?", Sakura said as she continued healing him with her eyes closed to concentrate, unaware that Naruto's right hand started to twitch. Tsunade was about ready to say something but thought better of it. "Naruto-KUN, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I've always taken you for granted. Please don't die on me. PLEASE, COME BACK TO ME. I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN", she screamed, but not before she felt a hand touch her face. "What an angelic voice", came a soft and weakened voice. "NARUTO-KUN", Sakura screamed in joy that HE was alive. "AH", Naruto winced since he had just had an operation on his neck that Sakura had just repaired. "OH, I'm so sorry", Sakura said in a rushed voice, apologizing quickly for her mistake. 

Give your soul to me  
For eternity  
release your life  
to begin another time with her  
End your grief with me  
there's another way  
release your life  
take your place inside the fire with her  
Inside the Fire ends  
Devin  
No longer living  
Who had been rendered unwhole  
As a little child  
she was taken,  
and then forsaken  
you will remember it all  
Let it fill your mind again

Naruto was about to leave and go back to his apartment when Sakura grabbed his hand. "Where are you going Naruto-Kun?", Sakura asked in a worried tone. "I'm going to go to my apartment", he stated as if it was just another day after getting back from a mission. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE", Sakura said and the way that she said left no room for argument. "No. WE are going to MY apartment". Naruto was about to ask why before Tsunade crept up behind him and struck him in the back, knock him out. Tsunade and Sakura exchanged looks before Tsunade spoke up. "Try not to be too rough with him ok?" Tsunade asked seductively. "Don't need to worry about that", Sakura answered provocatively, and Sakura was acting like Cave-women who got the MAN she wanted. The two of them left and all Tsunade could do was smile think to herself, 'I wonder if she'll be walking with crocked tomorrow?'. 

Just as she thought everything was good. She felt somebody's presence in the room, and it wasn't Shizune. "Well hello there, My Princess", Jiriaya called from window that he always entered through. 'Oh, to HELL with it', Tsunade thought to herself. She then grabbed Jiriaya by his hair and threw him in to the Hokage Bedroom. "Tsu-Hime, what did I do?" Jiriaya asked nervously. "Oh, nothing", she stated simply. "It's just that I want... no NEED a good FUCKING and your just the GOD who can give me one". With that, the door was closed, and the rest was history.


End file.
